


Athrarabeth Symbeline et Maeglin

by Foxlady



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady





	Athrarabeth Symbeline et Maeglin

\- Buenas tardes! Qué trae a un joven como tú a un lugar como éste?- dijo una alegre voz por sobre el fluir de la fuente y las campanas de la tarde. Gondolin revivía al atardecer: la ciudad entre montañas oscurecía temprano, el sol desapareciendo con fantásticos juegos de luz sobre las cumbres nevadas al oeste, iluminando el glaciar del norte como una gema aún un rato después de haber desaparecido. Era la hora en que los elfos de Gondolin, ya fueran Noldor, Sindar o algunos pocos silvanos que se habían aclimatado a la ciudad terminaban sus detalladas obligaciones, y en recuerdo de la hora de la mezcla de luces de Valinor, dedicaban un poco de tiempo al esparcimiento, reuniéndose en las casas de vinos, yendo a comer un bocado a los pocos hostales, o simplemente reuniéndose en las plazas y fuentes iluminadas de cuya belleza Turgon estaba tan orgulloso. Habían varios parques, con enormes árboles atendidos amorosamente por silvanos, principalmente robles y unas cuantos mallorns que envolvían en su dulce aroma: y varias fuentes, cuidadas por Ecthelion, cuyo origen Teleri se notaba en su amor por el agua fluyente y su costumbre de bañarse todos los días en la fuente enfrente su casa, nevara o no, en plena vía pública.  
Nadie se había quejado la verdad. Con su larga cabellera castaña y los ojos turquesa de un Solosimpi, Ecthelion era jodidamente escultural.  
Sin embargo, la fuente más impresionante de todas y en donde la mayoría de los elfos elegían ir a hacer picnic, charlar o simplemente relajarse al atardecer estaba en el centro de la ciudad, directamente entre el palacio de Justicia, la Biblioteca y los salones de arte. La gran fuente tenía casi veinte metros de diámetro, y en su centro un grupo escultórico representando los Dos Árboles, Telperion y Laurelin, con la luna y el sol a sus pies, Arien y Tilion sentados sobre sus respectivos símbolos, y sobre ellos y entre los árboles, espalda a espalda Yavanna y Elbereth, una coronada de flores y la otra de estrellas, extendían sus manos en bendición. De las ramas de los árboles caía una perpetua lluvia de agua que brillaba como cristal: y las perpetuas ondas concéntricas de las gotas reflejaban los bordes de la fuente, realizados en olas de semicírculos, como si la misma piedra hubiera sido formada por esos círculos.  
La belleza de la fuente era el orgullo de Gondolin ( y especialmente de Ecthelion) pero para todos los habitantes de la ciudad era una visión habitual, y apenas registraban su belleza mientras se sentaban alrededor, aprovechaban el agua fresca para llenar sus botijas o disfrutaban el ruido calmante de la lluvia artificial que caía de las ramas sobre el agua.  
Por eso mismo, era uno de los lugares más concurridos de Gondolin al atardecer, y por eso, Maeglin Eolion no se aparecía jamás por allí si podía evitarlo. Tras una infancia casi a solas en los bosques de Nan Elmoth, se sentía desprotegido con tanto cielo abierto sin las milenarias copas cargadas de hojas de los arces multicolores de su hogar: y las aglomeraciones, que a los Noldor parecían gustarle tanto, lo ponían muy nervioso. Si alguna vez se asomaba a las funciones recreativas en la corte solía ser para ver si podía pasar unos minutos con su hermosa prima, la deslumbrante y sabia Idril Celebrindal, princesa jueza y estadista: pero hoy se le había hecho tarde consultando unos viejos tomos en ingeniería Noldor, y al salir de la biblioteca, se había encontrado con la parranda. Había canciones y risas: no muy lejos, oía los tonos del arpa de Salgant, que para ser capaz de hacer llorar a Turgon con su Balada de Los Hielos, también podía cantar las más estúpidas canciones sobre osos enamorados y doncellas frígidas que se deshielaban por una canción.  
Sie,pre había tanta gente? Maeglin intentó responder a un par de saludos con un asentimiento y trató de negociar su camino por entre toda la gente sentada sin ningún respeto por la vialidad en cualquier lugar donde se les antojara, pero el descarado saludo que lo tomó por sorpresa era de una doncella, que sentada de piernas cruzadas junto a la fuente daba cuenta de un enorme bocadillo de queso y lechuga, un libro en su rgazo y la expresión más satisfecha que darse pueda. Llevaba el cabello rojizo recogido, del que escapaban un par de guedejas increíblemente rizadas, y aunque la túnica delgada no hacía nada para disimular la llamativa forma de un corpiño que claramente cumplía con un trabajo muy duro, al cuello y a la cintura llevaba las bandas con broches de una armadura, brazales de decorado metal en sus muñecas.  
Maeglin no tenía que ver los símbolos – la flor blanca y dorada de las montañas sobre fondo verde- para saber de quién se trataba: aunque detestara el contacto social, sí consideraba su obligación como sobrino del rey el enterarse de todo. Y además, quién no se había enterado de la llegada de Tuor y su compañía, con un mensaje del mismísimo Ulmo, a quienes Turgon consideraba enviados divinos y Maeglin consideraba una panda de humanos igualados, engreídos pero que había que tolerar. Después de todo, solía pensar con satisfacción, duraban poco: e igual que el perrazo blanco que había vivido veinte años como fiel compañero de Idril, ella lloraría a mares cuando Tuor se muriese y lo recordaría con afecto, y luego se ocuparía de cosas más importantes. Él por ejemplo.  
Uno de los puntos más comentados ( no que la usualmente aislada Gondolin hubiera tenido otra cosa de la que hablar en todo el año) era que entre los guerreros de Tuor había habido una mujer. No que los elfos fueran sexistas ni nada semejante: una elleth era tan capaz de hendirle el cráneo a un orco como un ellon, testigo la llorada Aredhel, que en sus viajes había usado botas con puntas afiladas y que en una memorable ocasión se había enfrentado a la disciplente Nerwen por un comentario sobre las preferencias sexuales de su hermanito Finrod y había acabado para diversión hasta de los Vala con las dos repartiéndose varazos por casi tres días sin parar. No; el tema era que la guerrera, llamada Symbeline, al igual que la florcita aquella, no parecía tener relación personal más allá de la amistosa con ninguno de los humanos que la acompañaban, los que no sólo era una anomalía, sino que la convertía en la única humana soltera en todo Gondolin. Para los elfos, que excepto en escasas circunstancias, elegían a sus parejas ( elegir no era la palabra: se decía, y con razón, que al conocer a las persona que les correspondía sus “ almas cantaban al unísono” y muchas parejas, por no decir la mayoría, se formaban aún antes de la adolescencia con amistades y apegos envueltos en la inocencia de la niñez. Otro motivo por el cual los elfos eran seres tan sociales, lo que daba a sus niños la mayor posibilidad de conocerse y formar esos mágicos lazos a muy temprana edad.  
Idril Celebrindal había sido una excepción, sin haber elegido compañero a pesar de ser un adulta. Esta joven era algo semejante, adulta en años humanos, y Maeglin había sentido una vaga curiosidad respecto sus motivos del mismo modo que hubiera sentido curiosidad por una aleación aberrante o una veta inesperada en sus queridas minas. Maeglin, que no había crecido en Gondolin, también carecía de enlace o compromiso, y aunque había sentido algo especial a la simple vista de su hermosa e inteligente prima, hasta ahora no había señales de que ella sintiera algo parecido ni de que sus almas cantasen al unísono ni siquiera la cancioncita sobre el oso de Salgant.  
El primer instinto de Maeglin, derivado posiblemente de sus padres, los cuales los dos habían tenido la sutileza de un alud, había sido botarla al suelo, poner un pie encima y proclamar “ mía”; pero dado que los Noldor no tenían las mismas costumbres de los nandor respecto al cortejo ( aunque había considerado que a su madre noldor las acciones semejantes de su padre nandor no le habían parecido tan mal, aparentemente, testigo su propia existencia) y que Maeglin, tras el poco honroso fin de su padre, se había esforzado en erradicar todos sus rasgos Nandor y volverse más Noldor que los mismos Noldor, con el beneplácito y la aprobación de su benévolo tío, el Alto Rey Turgon.  
Aunque Maeglin sospechaba que ni con la coleta alisada negra, los ojos sin nada del maquillaje ceremonial Nandor, la armadura Noldor sable que había elegido puesta hasta para ir a comer y hablando Quenya como si hubiera nacido en Valinor a su tío no le iba a dar algo la idea de que el hijo de Eöl pidiera un día la mano de su adorada única hija…  
\- Tengo algo en la cara? Llevas diez minutos ahí parado en la escalera mirándome. Había oído que “ Maeglin Eolion es un elfo de profundos pensamientos” pero esto es un poco inquietante. Te pasa con frecuencia?-  
Maeglin abrió la boca con irritación para soltarle una fresca a esa humana descarada, pero se contuvo ( los Noldor no iban por ahí cubriendo de insultos a damas desconocidas, aunque fueran humanas sin respeto) y habló haciendo una reverencia, sus ojos gris pálidos trasluciendo su irritación.  
\- Le pido disculpas, Lady Symbeline. Me retiro. Espero que disfrute de su tarde.Namarië.- acabó, porque nunca acababa de presumir su proficiencia en Quenya. Para su desánimo, Symbeline saltó de su percha y echó a caminar a su lado, sus pasos tan largos como los suyos en una especie de calzas anchas y flojas y una camisa cruzada al pecho que era tan ajustada que no dejaba duda alguna de su género.  
Sobre todo considerando que poseía volúmenes humanos y no élficos, lo que agregaba una saludable dosis de bamboleo a su elástico caminar. No se suponía que las humanas se vendaban esas redondeces? La mayor parte de las elfas, excepto las Vanyar y algunas silvanas no tenían necesidad de preocuparse, pero ella…  
\- Adónde vas?No tengo nada que hacer y hace bastante que quería conocerte mejor. Me dicen que vienes de las montañas del noreste… nunca he estado allí. Esperaba que aceptaras tomar una copa conmigo y hablarme de tu hogar…-  
Maeglin, para el cual las situaciones sociales solían ser una obligación, eso sin contar que hablar sobre su origen era igual de divertido que arrancarse las uñas, tuvo que tragarse otro comentario que habría sido puro Nandor y asentir, con tanta civilizada amabilidad como era capaz.  
\- No sabe cuánto lamento no poder atender de inmediato a su invitación, pero debo ir a dejar estos documentos a mis habitaciones y luego a entregar un informe que ya es tardío a Lord Glorfindel. Espero sepa disculparme.-  
\- No importa.- dijo ella, con una amplia sonrisa.- Tengo tiempo. Te acompaño.-  
( maldiciones – muchísimas- en el dialecto sindarin de nan Elmoth, mentales de parte de Maeglin)

No había sido una mala velada, después de todo. Aunque Maeglin no lograba entender cuál podía ser el interés de la humana en su conversación, su interés en el noroeste había sido real, y tras un rato Maeglin cayó en cuenta que Symbeline era la cartógrafa del grupo y encargada de los mapas, con una enorme habilidad para los cálculos mentales de distancias, velocidades de viaje y enrutamientos. Habían pasado en verdad era velada entretenida charlando sobre una botella de vino en uno de los hostales cerca de los muros, en donde podía dominarse toda la ciudad blanca bajo la luna, cuyas numerosas fuentes parecían espejos de luz al lechoso resplandor. Symbeline había visto mucho en su viaje desde la costa, y no tenía reparos en hablar de sus compañeros, los cuales tenía en gran estima, en especial a su comandante, el amable Tuor. A Maeglin le había parecido que un líder de actitud tan gentil y amable no podía sino ser un inútil en la batalla, pero Symbeline le narró varias historias sobre su valor en combate que le hicieron decidir que en primer lugar, su apariencia de corderito no se condecía con su esgrima, y dos, que probablemente Symbeline estaba colada por el lechoncito.  
Charlaron hasta que el amanecer tiñó de rosado y dorado los mármoles de la blanca Gondolin, imagen de Tirion, y Maeglin tuvo la educación de ir a dejarla hasta la entrada de la villa de piedra gris que Turgón había regalado a los humanos para que viviesen, con vista al río. Tras despedirse, Maeglin se sintió satisfecho: sin duda alguna había satisfecho la curiosidad de la humana, la cual era bastante agradable después de todo, por lo que no le pareció necesario repetir la ocasión. Después de todo, si ella hubiera querido nueva información, podría habérsela pedido, después de todo. Siguió saludándola civilizadamente cada vez que se encontraban, y si alguna vez le pareció que ella deseaba mencionarle algo más, debió ser idea suya.  
Y así pasaron varios meses, hasta que volviendo de una de sus expediciones a las montañas, se encontró con la ciudad revolucionada, la gente parada charlando en las esquinas más de lo corriente, cintas blancas festoneando todos los balcones y el entusiasmo desbordándose por doquier. Maeglin sabía que no era popular como para recibir semejante bienvenida a su retorno de una de sus expediciones ( aunque privadamente pensaba que se lo merecía, dado la veta de oro que había logrado atrapar en una de las cavernas menos conocidas) así que, a pesar de su disgusto a tener que pedir información en vez de aparentar saberlo todo, tuvo que detener a Ecthelion, que con una sonrisa nada característica en él, estaba dirigiendo la elevación de un pabellón festivo sobre uno de los canales más bonitos.  
\- Lord Ecthelion.- preguntó, con tanta calma como pudo.- Se puede saber a qué se debe la ocasión? No recuerdo ningún onomástico o acaso me he perdido algún…?-  
\- Maeglin!- dijo Ecthelion, que solía ser muy formal, pero a pesar de su belleza no solía ser el más perceptivo de los guardias emblasonados de Gondolin.- No te has enterado? Se trata de Tuor! Es…!-  
\- Ah, el humano.- se le salió a Maeglin con un bufido. Seguramente el rey Turgon iba a ofrecerle algún otro honor, aparte de hacerlo parte de sus guardias y darle su propios escudo heráldico. Y hacerlo jefe de una Casa de Gondolin. Y regalarle una capa color cielo con alitas. Y… bueno, Maeglin, que era el sobrino del rey, no tenía que preocuparse de esas cosas, pero francamente pensaba que era mucho honor para un mensajero glorificado cuyo principal motivo de ennoblecimiento era que su padre hubiera recibido un flechazo en el ojo protegiendo al rey en una batalla desastrosa hacía bastante tiempo.  
\- Ecthelion, quizá sería mejor…- empezó al lado del caballero de las Fuentes Voronwë, que aunque amigo de Tuor también lo era de Maeglin y era famoso por su tacto y sutileza.- Maeglin, lo que pasa es…-  
\- Tuor ha pedido la mano de la Princesa Idril y ella lo ha aceptado! Todo Gondolin celebrará el compromiso pasado mañana, con la luna nueva!- barbotó Ecthelion, feliz.- Gondolin no ha conocido una ocasión más alegre! No es así?-  
Voronwë cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Maeglin, petrificado encima de su caballo, asintió, y luego partió al galope, dejando detrás el “ ouch! Porqué fue eso!?” de Ecthelion cuando Voronwë le dio un palmetazo en la cabeza y bufó algo que Rúmil se habría negado a transcribir al tengwar.  
Maeglin galopó, ignorando saludos, imprecaciones de que tuviera cuidado, intentos de conversación y comentarios respecto a que su caballo parecía cansado: galopó, cruzando la ciudad como una flecha disparada por un arco, directo a la villa gris de los humanos, y al llegar allí desmontó, desenvainó, y cruzó el jardín como una exhalación, el cabello escapado de la coleta erizado en una masa indócil, los ojos como metal derretido, y una expresión que no tenía nada de Noldor sino que era puro Nandor: era la expresión que solía usar su padre cuando le arrancaba los brazos a un orco y procedía a matarlo a golpes con ellos.  
\- Hola.- dijo Symbeline, arrodillada en el jardín, guiando pacientemente una enredadera por una columnata, salpicada de hojitas alrededor, y con un pañuelo protegiendo su cabello. El pañuelo tenía alegres bordados de solcitos sonrientes.- Tanto tiempo sin verlo, Lord Maeglin. –  
\- Donde está?!-  
\- Donde está qué?-  
\- ÉSE! EL HUMANO! EL EDAIN ESE!-  
-… va a tener que ser un poquito más específico. Vivimos nueve humanos acá, y aunque Pellestas no es exactamente Edain yo no me pondría racista considerando lo que sabe hacer con una lanza…-  
\- TUOR! Dónde está ese desgraciado?!- ladró Maeglin, a lo que Symbeline alzó las lejas, pareció pensar, se mordió los labios, y luego esbozó una sonrisa algo melancólica.  
\- Ya veo. Entonces así es que enmantequillan el pan los elfos… entre primos, really?-  
\- - Te hice una pregunta!!- bramó Maeglin, apuntándole con la espada, a lo que Symbeline se levantó, quitándose un poco de tierra de la cara.  
\- Lord Maeglin, la princesa y Lord Tuor están enamorados. Ni todas las pataletas del mundo ni lo mucho que me grite va a cambiar eso. Por eso le sugiero que envaine y se calme, y deje de pisar mis rosales, porque un grito más y voy por mi guadaña, en serio.-  
Toda la furia pareció salir de Maeglin, dejando en su lugar una desesperación muda, dolorosa, exhausta, cargada de odio e impotencia. Con un gesto furioso, arrojó su espada a un rincón, y yendo a la columnata, apoyó los antebrazos allí con furia, respirando agitadamente.  
\- Es bueno verlo soltarse, de todas formas. Era tan raro verlo siempre conteniéndose… se notaba que no era el verdadero Lord Maeglin, sabe. Los humanos somos buenos juzgando esas cosas.- dijo Symbeline, quitándose un guante de jardinería para colocarle una mano en el hombro, que Maeglin apartó de un empujón.  
\- No me toques, Edain!-  
\- Como quiera. Cuando pase un poco la rabieta, estaré adentro con una taza de ese té perfumado y una botella de vino si quiere, para que le cuente toda la chismografía del caso. No olvide recoger su espada y limpiarse las botas, está parado justo en el pozo de compostaje.- dijo Symbeline entrando a la villa, quitándose el pañuelito y sacudiendo su cabello rizado.  
Casi media hora después, Maeglin, secándose los ojos con la manga, y deteniéndose a limpiarse los pies en el felpudo, la siguió.


End file.
